


How could I not?

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, Gay Steve Rogers, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: It's time for Bucky to confess





	How could I not?

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably shit. I'm stressed and needed to write something. I'm sorry you have to read it, god.
> 
>  
> 
> btw this isn't proofread at all, lol

Bucky was leaning on the bed, on his side, looking at his, finally, husband. Steve was beside him, leaning with his head looking at the ceiling, and his phone in front of him, playing some stupid game Shuri had downloaded for him. He was frowning, and his lips were pouting, but he wasn't even noticing. When he lost, he dropped his phone on his chest, making Bucky smile. The blond looked at him.   
"What's so funny, huh?" he asked. The older man rolled his eyes.  
"You are."  
"Oh, really?" Steve teased. Bucky nodded.  
"Yeah. I can't believe I'm in love with you."  
Steve's teasing smile suddenly became a fake-confused frown. "You are?"  
Bucky smiled again, though this time it was more like a grin. Rolling himself so he'd end up on top of Steve, the blond's hands on his hips, he talked again. "Of course I am. How could I not be?"  
"What do you mean?" Steve asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Stevie..." Bucky started, running his index metal finger through Steve's shirt collar. "C'mon. It's obvious. You're the best thing I have- I've ever had. You're the only one who believes in me, ever since the 30s. You believe in me in a way my family never did. You've risked everything for me... And you've given me all you had. I can't believe I ever got so lucky to have you in my life. I'm so in love with you, it's ridiculous. And, you've always been by my side..."  
"Not always." Steve cut him, looking down. Bucky put his hand under Steve's chin, making his husband look at his eyes. They had never talked about it, but Bucky knew that Steve felt guilty about what had happened in Austria, when he had fallen.  
"Yes. Always." he told him again. "Come on, doll. You and I both know the only reason I broke free from HYDRA's control was you. Your beautiful voice saying my name in that way only you can. And veen before... I used to dream about you, you know? Not... this version, but the other one. The one I first fell in love with."  
Steve chuckled. "You didn't fall in love with an ugly, sick kid."  
Bucky put his hand on his chest, looking offended. "Of course I did! I asked Sarah if I could marry you if if ever became possible, and look at us now." He said, puting his own metal hand in front of Steve's face, showing him the golden band that stood out with the silver hand. The blond blushed, looking away again. That was fresh news. He never knew his mother knew about them. "I think I've been in love with you since I first knew what love was." Bucky whispered. "God, Stevie... I'm so fucking in love with you."  
The blond smiled, kissing the other's lips. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss, nipping at Bucky's lower lip, making him whine a little, and then smiled.   
"It's nice to know that" he said, pressing his hand against Bucky's cheek. "Because I'm so fucking in love with you too."


End file.
